


When You Close Your Eyes

by koi_choshi



Series: Love of Two Drabble Collection [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Daydreaming, Dreams, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: I am with you everyday, and you’ll be with me when you close your eyes.”





	When You Close Your Eyes

_“But why don’t you wake up?”_

_“Because I want to be beside you.”_

Nino woke up to the sound of the rushing waves from the sea. It was a bit sticky but also very comfortable. He was lying on a fluffy mat and that made him want to stay asleep. But a familiar voice woke him up.

“Nino, you shouldn’t sleep when it’s a clear sunny day. Let’s play.”

Nino outstretched his hand, letting his friend effortlessly pull him up. He could hear the warm giggles, making him feel as if the sun was tickling him. He let himself be dragged towards the water, which was surprisingly warm.

“Stop daydreaming, Nino-chan,” another giggle as he felt splashes of sea water on his face. He blinked his eyes and finally woke up, and his heart skipped a beat when he finally saw who it was in front of him. A smile graced his face. He looked so real yet so unreal.

“It’s impossible…” he could only breathe out. “Aiba-chan…”

“Stop that nonsense, Nino, let’s go there!” Aiba pointed at the horizon, where the water was probably deeper.

“No! It’s dangerous,” Nino said in fear, a fear that made the warm water suddenly cold. Nevertheless, he could not resist Aiba. He took his hand and walked with him slowly.

~*~

“Nino,” Sho breathed out. “You’re daydreaming again.”

Nino looked around him, looked at the empty chair in front of him. “I…”

Sho looked at the same spot with a sad smile. “Nino, why don’t you go home?”

“I can do this, okay?” he said a little rudely. He was not weak. “I can finish…”

Aiba occupied the empty seat and said, “You should take a nap, you know. Rest.” There was a warm smile on his lips that Nino really couldn’t resist.

“Nino?” Sho asked again. “Why don’t you go home?”

Nino looked at Sho and then at Aiba. “Yeah, maybe I should go home and sleep.”

Aiba smiled widely. “See you then.”

~*~

“They think I’m losing it,” Nino told Aiba as they both lay down on the rooftop, looking at the stars.

“Why though?”

“It’s like they are ignoring you,” Nino said, pouting at him. “And that’s annoying.”

“Well, you aren’t ignoring me so I guess that’s a start?” Aiba shrugged. “Besides, it’s like this world only has you and I.”

Nino turned to his side. Aiba did so as well so they were eye-to-eye. “Yeah, only you and I.”

“You gotta wake up in the morning, though.”

“But you’re with me everyday.”

“Yeah, I am with you everyday, and you’ll be with me when you close your eyes.”

~*~

Nino didn’t know why everyone thought he was insane, that he needed help, that he should wake up from his dream, that Aiba was gone.

And the only time when he can actually see how real Aiba was, that he did not leave, was by closing his eyes.

But he couldn’t sleep anymore. He didn’t know how to distinguish what is real and what is a dream. His body was not letting him sleep, no matter how much he willed himself to.

He emptied the glass of water and went to his seat by the window, enveloping himself with Aiba’s old jacket.

“Are you sure you really want to close your eyes?”

A tear ran down Nino’s cheek as he slowly let himself become dizzy. He nodded. “It’s the only way.”

He didn’t care about the begging and the anxious knocking at the other side of his door. He just knew that when he closes his eyes, he will see Aiba, and he will be with Aiba.

_Forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooop I am so sorry. The recent string of drabbles became a little sad. I hope I can think of something happier in the next few days.


End file.
